


World on Fire

by FlyingDovahkiin



Series: Woven Together [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDovahkiin/pseuds/FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: If you have not read the previous installments, please read them before this one. :)The third installment of "Woven Together."
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson, Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Woven Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	World on Fire

The scene was a familiar one.

The world exploded into nuclear chaos as she cradled her baby to her chest, arms pulling her flush against her husband’s front. Tears slipped down her cheeks in disbelief as they were lowered into the depths of the earth, towards their salvation.

But she knew, even then, as they stood on that platform...that salvation was the only thing that wasn’t waiting for them in Vault 111.

Nora knew everything as she walked toward her awaiting cryo pod. She knew that Nate would be killed as he tried to protect a son that wasn’t even his being taken from his frozen arms, his wails echoing in the lonely chamber.

But she had to do it. 

Again. And again. 

And again.

Over and over, she emerged into the sun of a barren wasteland, a husk of what she’d left behind on her descent into the future.

Nora woke from her dream, gasping for air. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her hand flew to her stomach, sighing when she found it flat. 

_She remembered._

Nora wept as Danse and Arthur held her. 

How many times would she have to go back? How many times would she had to relive her past in attempts to make the present and future a possibility for everyone?

What if she really did need to succumb to the virus in her body so she could set things right?


End file.
